


Azul

by HimeDre



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre
Relationships: LAN XICHEN /LAN WANGJI
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

Los hermanos Lan siempre crecieron cercanos, cual gotas de agua no fueron muy diferentes hasta que llegaron a la pubertad. Lan Xichen el próximo heredero a ser líder de secta se reveló como un alfa, mientras Wangji era un misterio.

Aquel día ambos salieron de caza nocturna Wangji llevaba poco que había cumplido 15 años, los dos se preparaban a descansar tras finalizar cuando a Lan Zhan le dio una terrible fiebre de la nada.

Para el Lan mayor, su hermano siempre fue su prioridad, siempre lo cuidaba, junto a su a su tío era lo único que tenía. Además su lazo era tan fuerte que aparentemente era el único que percibía sus cambios emocionales.

Pero ese día hizo una cara que jamás había visto. Preocupado lo llevo a una pequeña cueva con suelo plano y no humedo y ahí lo colocó. Decidió quitarle la túnica exterior, y entonces pasaron demasiadas cosas. Un olor extramadamente fuerte a sándalo surgió nublando el sensible olfato de Xichen. Así mismo el roce al quitar la túnica hizo hacer un sonido muy extraño a Wangji.

Cuando Xichen quiso retroceder noto que su miembro estaba duro cual roca. - Wangji... Tu tu estas teniendo tu celo-

Xichen siempre espero de alguna forma que si hermano seria un alfa como él, quizá un beta, pero nunca consideró que fuera un omega. Y eso tenía una razón, siempre pensó que su hermano era muy bello, y muchas veces para evitar pensar en ello se recordaba que quiza sería un alfa, y no sería adecuado decirle eso.

Y ahora estaba ahí en el suelo luciendo más bello que nunca y eso lo aterrorizaba. Quiso ir hacia atrás pero fue detenido de la cadera por su hermano. Que se puso de rodillas para alcanzarlo y junto su boca a su duro miembro. Xichen sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, si hacía esto no podría parar y lo sabía. Pero sus ojos fríos no dejaban de verlo mientras chupaba a través de la ropa, y no pudo contener sus reacciones más.

Viendo que el otro si respondía Wangji continuo ahora intentando sacar el miembro del otro. Los sentidos de Xichen se nublaron en cundo su cálida lengua toco su piel y no pudo soportarlo más.

Se abalanzó sobre el otro sin poder contenerse, le quito su tunica interior y pantalones, su entrada estaba muy húmeda y entró en él sin piedad.

Nunca había estado con nadie y aquel calor y entrada abrazaban suavemente su miembro. Era irresistible dio varias estocadas y duró lo más que pudo pero cuando no podía más salió y mojo el pecho de su hermano con su semilla. Y entonces lo besó sin poder resistirse a su rostro suplicante que quiza sería el mismo para cualquier otro.

Al día siguiente Xichen despertó sintiéndose sumamente culpable "por aprovecharse" de su hermano en tal situación.

Cuando Wangji despertó le dijo - Lo siento, quizá no lo recuerdes, pero hice algo malo...-

-No lo hiciste- dijo Wangji cortante. - Yo lo recuerdo, y no era mi celo-

Xichen se sintió mareado, entonces Wangji le contó que aprendió a controlar sus feromonas y que se le hizo más fácil comunicar sus sentimientos así que con palabras. Lan Xichen se sentía aún más confuso que antes. 


	2. 2

Ese día partieron de regreso a casa silenciosos. La mente de Xichen daba vueltas ¿Había actuado por las feromonas o porque realmente le gustaba Wangji? El estar pensando esto le enchinaba la piel ¿Como llegaron a esta situación? Sabía que su hermano era decidido pero no pensaba que tanto. Pensar en su cuerpo aun lo hacia sentir erizar su piel ligeramente. ¡Si su tío se enteraba de esto lo mataría!.

Wangji vio al otro perdido en sus pensamientos, pero ya estaba hecho, quizá solo debía reforzar sus acciones. Así que tomo su mano, haciendo que se detuviera y le dijo. -Me gustas-. A pesar de sonar normal, Lan Xichen sintió el nerviosismo en su voz, pero el estaba nervioso en si mismo. -Yo.. Wangji.. somos hermanos..-

-Aun así me gustas- dijo Wangji sin verlo a los ojos, y caminando para no verlo y rebasarlo sintiéndose rechazado. Xichen se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo, ¿Porque el siendo más grande no era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos? Tomando valor corrió a tomarle la mano - ¡Wangji!- pero justo cuando lo iba a alcanzar Lan Qiren apareció a la distancia, y Xichen no fue capaz de decir más.

Cuando llegaron con su tío, la nariz de este se movió como si algo la picara, y sus ojos se abrieron -Wangji, así que por fin descubriste que eres- Wangji solo asintió. -No te preocupes, serás un excelente omega, tienes todas las buenas cualidades de uno. Solo necesitaras unas pocas clases más....- Siguió hablando mientras regresaban de como movería un poco sus clases, pero aun tendría sus clases de caza nocturna, por ser tan hábil, además al ser un omega de una familia reconocida, esto lo haría resaltar entre sus varias habilidades.

Entre más hablaba Xichen sentía su cabeza girar, pensando como todo lo que quería enseñar estaba relacionado a posicionarlo con un alfa de una buena familia. Un sentimiento de molestia lo llenó, Wangji no tenía que irse con un desconocido solo por ser de buena familia, además ¿Porque lo elegirían cual res?. Ser un omega parecía muy difícil, pero a pesar de no decir nada, sabía que haría lo posible para que no fuera así. Pero pudo ver el rostro de Wangji, se observaba una ligera tristeza.

Wangji fue a donde dormía y su tío por fin fue a otro lado. El jade mayor lo vio y no pudo evitar seguirlo, y entró antes de que cerrará la puerta. Lan Zhan lo volteó a ver inmediatamente, y antes de decir algo, su hermano dijo - Wangji, tu también me gustas, y no dejaré que te lleven nunca-. Una sonrisa fugaz apareció en la cara de Lan Zhan.


	3. 3

Ese día Xichen no se atrevió a quedarse en la habitación de Wangji porque temia que ahora su tío estuviera más atento. Pero se la paso pensando a donde llevarlo que no hubiera problema.

Al día siguiente se despertó dispuesto a ir con su hermano, pero al llegar su tío estaba hablando con él. Xichen saludo con una reverencia. - Oh! Estábamos hablando que en la tarde llegarán algunos alumnos son próximos líderes de secta, así que Wangji debe estar listo para recibirlos. ¡Que buena coordinación del tiempo! - dijo feliz Lan Qiren.

A pesar de asintir la cara de Wangji tenía una triste mirada. - ¿Podemos hacer algo aún que es mañana? Prometo regresar a Wangji pronto. No tiene arreglos para su cabello-

-¡Oh! Tienes razón, no tiene accesorios apropiados de un omega. Vayan y regresen a las 4-

Los dos hermanos fueron caminando juntos silenciosos hasta que salieron del receso de las nubes. Lan Xichen abrazo a su hermano y le dijo - Ya te dije que no dejaré que te vayas si no quieres, te quedaras a mi lado... Si eso quieres-

Wangji asintió y dijo mmmn y le robo un beso de piquito. Con lo que sus orejas se pusieron completamente rojas - Quiero estar contigo-

Lan Xichen no supo como poder resistir ante esa ternura. Comenzó a correr llevándolo de la mano. Hasta que llegó a una cabaña en medio del bosque. - Solo nosotros sabemos donde está esto- dijo Xichen al otro. Entraron y no había mucho, solo una pequeña cama y algo para cocinar. Xichen cerró y beso libremente a Wangji que seguía tomado de su mano,y apretó su mano inconscientemente.

Wangji se colgó del cuello del otro que aún era un poco más alto que él. Xichen alzó el cuello y sostuvo las piernas de Wangji para cargarlo y seguir besandolo. Fueron hacia la cama donde Xichen coloco a su hermano mientras se ponía sobre él. Al presionar se con él sintió lo humedo que estaba la entrada del menor. ¿Como podía tentarlo así? Le saco la ropa rápidamente, entonces pudo observar bien. A diferencia de años antes, ahora Wangji tenía una cadera ligeramente más marcada. Xichen tocó sus rosados peones lo que lo hizo temblar. Sin poder soportar lo penetro el otro gimió al sentirlo, comenzó a moveré más y más.

Entonces cuando staba al límite Wangji lo abrazo con sus brazos al cuello y sus piernas en la cadera haciéndole imposible. Salirse a tiempo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Líquido blanco salía por la entrada del otro. - Wangji.. Tu.. Tu- dijo nervioso Lan Xichen pensando en las implicaciones. - Solo quiero ser tuyo-.

Xichen solo se quedo tirado sobre el pecho del otro sin saber que hacer ahora. Tras asearse y regresar el mayor seguía tenso por lo sucedido.

Ruido sono en el receso de las nubes. Salió de sus pensamientos y salió a ver a los que llegaban. Podría suponer quienes eran los que llegaban por el color de sus ropas, excepto por un chico con ropas rojo con negras. Todos eran alfas y próximos líderes de secta, pero aquel no estaba seguro. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso con la competencia.


	4. 4

Aunque la finalidad era que recibieran las enseñanzas de la secta Lan, con los recientes eventos se tornó a buscar casarse con el omega más cotizado actualmente por su posición y fama.

Los de Yummeng vieron molestos como estaba ahí Jin Zixuan ¿Que hacia ahí? Ya estaba comprometido con su hermana, si intentaba algo seguro Wei Wuxian lo golpearia.

Wei Wuxian no sabia que hacía ahí, no quería aprender nada de ahí, ¡Ni siquiera estaba interesado en un pretencioso omega! El era un beta, porque le interesaría un omega, pero como se lo pidió su tío Jiang no le quedaba más que acudir.

Aburrido salio a ver las estrellas en el techo. Aún siendo noche le llamo la atención una pequeña figura blanca corriendo tambaleante. Pensó en ignorarla pero vio que estaba a punto de caer así que corrió a evitarlo.

Cuando lo atrapó noto que su cuerpo parecía tener temperatura y respiraba agitadamente. Lo volteo y para su susto notó que era ese omega que los recibió en la tarde. - ¿Estas bien?- preguntó amable pero recibió una fría mirada a cambio. - Solo dime a donde te llevo y te cargaréa ahí-

Wangji no sabia que le pasaba, pensó que cuando llegara el celo podría controlarse pero no fue así. Cuando se descontroló salió corriendo en busca de su hermano, pero colapsó a menos de la mitad del camino, ahora un extraño lo sostenía, pero no notaba que pasaba ¿Acaso tenía atrofiado el olfato?, pero sin importar eso, ahora que estaba ahí, estuvo a punto de decirle que le llevara con su hermano, ¿pero no sería eso muy extraño? Comenzaba a sentirse más y más mareado que ni si quiera podía pensar.

-¿Estas en celo? no importa que pase, elige rápido antes de llamar veinte alfas a la redonda.- Le dijo con una sonrisa intentando darle confianza. -Bueno mientras te alejaré de esa zona-.

La mente de Wangji pensó en veinte posibilidades, pero quizá lo mejor era salir de Cloud Recess, para que no se crearan historias de él, si quedaba mal con los invitados su tío lo reprendería fuertemente. -Sácame de aquí-

Wei Wuxian no sabía porque tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, aun así que lo cargo en su espalda y salió corriendo antes del toque de queda. Le fue diciendo a donde ir hasta que llegaron a una cabaña.

Lo recostó y se preparó huir, pero una férrea mano tomo su muñeca con fuerza. -Ayúdame- Wei Wuxian trago saliva, ¿Acaso ese omega ya había perdido el control?. -He he dijiste que te trajera aquí, ¿no tienes tus hierbas para controlar tu celo? o... algo para... ¿ayudarte.. tu mismo?- El otro negó con la cabeza, Wuxian no sabía que hacer, -Seguro ha de haber algo en los cajones- dijo agachándose a ver un cajón, pero pronto apenas perdió su punto de equilibrio, fue jalado hacia la cama, y el otro se le encimo, lo iba a empujar, pero una blanca espada lo señalaba, mientras que sus manos era aprisionadas por una tela. 

¡¿Porque era tan rápido?! ¿Porque lo amenazaba con un arma? -Si este era tu plan por lo menos puedes ser amable- se lamentó Wuxian, que terminó amarrado a la cabecera de la cama. En su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra vez la voz de su tío diciendo -A-Xian no causes problemas-, pero por primera vez esto no era su culpa.

A pesar de patalear no podía quitárselo de encima, como apenas comenzaron a diferenciarse, las habilidades aún no eran tan distantes entre ellos, incluso era más fuerte que varios beta. Le quitó el pantalón, y lo comenzó a frotar. Wuxian intentó poner toda su concentración en desamarrarse, pero era muy difícil concentrarse. Sin aviso se colocó sobre su miembro y comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo. Ahora su concentración estaba en dos labores imposibles, soportar y liberarse. La desesperación se iba incrementando, así que jaló con todas sus fuerzas su manos rompiendo la madera a la que estaba atado y alzó al otro separandolo de sí, para venirse casi inmediatamente que fue liberado.

¿De que estaba hecha maldita tela? como pudo romper mejor la madera que la tela. Cuando iba a reclamar al otro que lo liberará ya estaba dormido donde cayó. ¿Y aún le preguntaban porque no le agradaban los omegas? Sin poder liberarse, limpió y vistió al otro como pudo, y luego así mismo. Luego se quedo dormido en un asiento lo más lejano posible de la cama, hasta que el otro lo liberará. 

Cuando despertó, sintió una mirada intensa sobre él. Volteo a ver a un muchacho vestido de blanco viendolo como si fuera peligroso. -Primero me atacas y luego me ves así. Aquí el que debería ver así soy yo- dijo un poco molesto. -Lo siento. No tenía control-.

-No me importa, desamarrame, e iremos ahora mismo por hierbas para tus celos, eres un peligro para la población.- dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de todo. 

Wangji se acercó a desamarrarlo -Soy Wei Wuxian de Yummeng por cierto. Puedes decirme Wei Ying-, el Lan se puso a observar aquel horrible nudo que hizo pensando como proceder. -Soy Lan Wangji, puedes decirme Lan Zhan- dijo con su cara estoica del día anterior.

-Bien Lan Zhan, solo prometamos que esto nunca volverá a pasar, a mi eee... me interesa alguien, y si se entera de esto sería aun más problemático llegar a él- dijo Wuxian sonrojándose ligeramente de pensar en esa persona.

\- Mmn, a mi también me interesa otro- dijo sintiendo sus orejas arder de pensar en su hermano.

-Bien prometamos que este pequeño desliz será un secreto entonces-

-Mmn... ¿Porque es problemático?- preguntó Lan Zhan, si ya lo había hecho pasar un mal rato si quiera se esforzaría en hablar, además ¿Que podría ser más problemático que su situación?

-Él... él es un alfa, y yo un beta, ya desde ahí es complicado- dijo riéndose - además él..-

Entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par, haciendo que los dos se quedaran mudos.


	5. 5

Por la puerta entró Lan Xichen y Lan Qiren, este último casi escupiendo sangre al ver a aquel joven que aceptaron por petición del líder de secta Jiang, amarrado con la cinta de frente de su sobrino. 

Por su parte Lan Xichen se quedó en blanco. Todos habían amanecidos muy preocupados porque Lan Zhan no estaba en ningún lado, no le quedó de otra más que mostrarle el camino a la cabaña a su tío. Estaba feliz de ver a Wangji a salvo, pero la escena era simplemente extraña.

Apenas entraron el olor a feromonas se hizo presente. Cada minuto la situación empeoraba. 

-¿Que demonios sucede aquí?- dijo el mayor.

Wangji hizo una reverencia grande, y dijo - Lo siento-

Wuxian temió inmediatamente, algo en su reacción le hizo saber que diría lo sucedido aunque segundos antes acordaron que fuera un secreto. Sin más opción intervino. -Wangji no te disculpes, maestro Lan Qiren, y próximo líder Lan Xichen, el que debe disculparse soy yo. Estaba fuera de Cloud Recess cerca de la hora del toque de queda, Lan Zhan salió a avisarme que entrará ya, hice caso omiso, y no pudimos regresar, venimos a esta cabaña a pasar la noche. Pero de forma de castigo y temeroso de que fuera un peligro para un joven omega fui amarrado con lo que tenía, y en mi incomodidad rompí la madera, pero no pude liberarme, y justo ahora me desamarraba para volver- Wangji estaba impresionado por la facilidad del otro para mentir. 

-¡¿Y ese olor en la habitación?!- dijo Lan Qiren molesto.

-¿Que olor?- dijo Wuxian sin entender nada, pero entonces recordó que los omegas y alfas dejan feormonas tras su celo. -Oh, lo siento, soy un beta no soy capaz de percibirlo, solo supe que el joven Lan tuvo temperatura, y tomó ciertas hierbas y luego se calmo, no lo había asociado- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Wangji ¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto Lan Qiren aún esceptico, a lo que Wangji repondió con un simple y serio - Mmmn, es cierto-. Wangji nunca había mentido, de hecho sentía su latir acelerado, pero su rostro no mostró cambio alguno, al menos no para el resto, pero Lan Xichen sabía que pasaba algo, pero lo hablaría a solas con él en otro momento. 

Lan Qiren aceptó dejar el asunto ir de mala gana, regaño a Wangji por usar su cinta de esa forma, y a Wuxian le tocaron 5 latigazos de castigo por estar afuera a la hora del toque, pero ya que Wangji intercedió, debía copiar las reglas del clan bajo su supervisión, al ser un beta realmente no le preocupaba que hicieran algo. 

Ese día llegada la noche, Lan Xichen fue al cuarto de su hermano. Cuando lo vio el otro se asusto, y lo pudo distinguir en su rostro, entonces le dijo -Dime la verdad. Que sucedió-

Wangji estaba nervioso, movía constantemente sus dedos. Sabiendo que no podía ocultar nada al otro y temeroso de su reacción dijo -Tuve mi celo, no logré llegar a tu habitación, Wuxian me ayudó, le dije que me sacara por temor a que otros supieran.- La respiración de Wangji se aceleró pensando lo peor mientras más avanzaba en su relato. -Solo conocía esa cabaña fuera, y el celo me controlo, no recuerdo bien que hice, pero al parecer lo ataque.... el el dijo que me apartó antes de un accidente, yo .... yo lo siento... no se que hice... no pude controlarme- entre más seguía más su respiración sonaba una ligero sollozo.

Ante cualquier pronostico, unos brazos lo ciñeron fuertemente. -No mentiré, me siento molesto. Pero no contigo, si no conmigo por no haber estado ahí, y no haberte guiado para evitar y controlar tu celo... yo te falle como hermano... y como alfa- dijo Lan Xichen sin dudar, Lan Zhan respondió -Es mi culpa, por ser débil-

Lan Xichen le sonrió y le dijo -El celo no es sobre ser débil o no, es algo incontrolable, seremos más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante ¿si?, el era un buen chico, pero varios no lo serán.-

A pesar de no expresarlo Lan Xichen se sentía sumamente celoso. Odiaba pensar que Wangji fue tocado por alguien más. Impulsivamente lo besó, de forma posesiva lo toco, como si quisiera borrar el toque del otro, comenzó a besar su cuello, y el otro sintió flaquear sus piernas ante ese toque. 

Lan Xichen lo sostuvo con fuerza, lo cargó hasta la cama, y no se detuvo a partir de ahí. Lo toco por todos lados, le hizo pequeñas marcas por el pecho, donde eran visibles. La entrada del menor estaba completamente húmeda, lista para recibirlo. 

Lo penetró con fuerza y sin piedad, reclamando cada parte de él. Esta vez fue él el que no se salió, llenando sus adentros proclamandolo suyo, Wangji no puso objeción alguna.


	6. 6

Al día siguiente Wei Wuxian fue a la biblioteca a copiar las reglas vigilado por Lan Zhan.

-Lan Zhan ¿No te parece gracioso que yo no hice nada y ahora yo debo copiar estas malditas reglas? - dijo ligeramente molesto y sacándole la lengua, y continuó - Debes dejarme pasar un poco sonrisa del emperador a cambio-

-Mmn-

Wuxian nunca espero una respuesta afirmativa, pero ahora incluso empezó a copiar más rápido.

-¿A quien quieres? ¿Porque es complicado?-

Wuxian paró de golpe. Y respondió nervioso - Promete que no diras a nadie.-

-Mmn-

-Me me gusta un alfa, y eso de por sí es complicado siendo un beta hombre, pero además ese alfa es mi hermano adoptivo. Si hago algo y Madam Yu se entera seré exiliado del muelle de Loto por siempre. El necesita un "dulce y suave" omega, no... Yo - dijo lo último con un tono triste. - Pero que sabe, no sabe que los omegas son unos seres locos que buscan sexo- dijo riéndose.

Wangji le aventó un rollo a la cabeza estando un tanto avergonzado. El otro esquivo y comenzó a reír. - Ten mejor tono suave omega- dijo riendo y le lanzó algo que llevaba, comenzaron a lanzarse cosas y terminaron carcajeandose del mal tono de algo.

Lan Xichen estaba un tanto nervioso cuando cayó en cuenta que Wangji iba a supervisar al chico con quien estuvo en el bosque. Sabiendo lo serio que era con las reglas no dudaba de él pero aun así no soporto y fue a ver a la biblioteca por cualquier excusa.

Vaya fue su sorpresa viendo todo el área de estudio desordenada y los dos tirados de la risa. Hace mucho no veía a Lan Zhan reír así, pero que no fuera por él, le hacía sentir un amargo sabor en la boca.

-¿Que sucede aquí?- dijo sin poder ocultar su molestia. Wei Wuxian lo miró fijamente un momento. Y luego contestó - Lo siento respetable Lan Xichen es mi culpa recogeré todo ya. -

Se levantó y le dijo al oído a Wangji - Oh ya vi porque lo tuyo también es complicado- Lan Zhan sintió sus orejas enrojecer. Lan Xichen vio esa reacción sin contexto alguno y dijo.

-Wangji ven necesito hablar contigo-

Ambos salieron, y se fueron a un lugar para hablar.

-Él ¿él te gusta? - dijo sin poder ocultar sus pensamientos. Fue hasta entonces que Wangji entendió que estaba celoso - No- respondió de forma simple.

Lan Xichen también quería hacerlo reír, estar con él. - Mañana saldremos a pasear. Mantente preparado-

-Mmn- Xichen vio la felicidad del otro y no pudo evitar abrazarlo y sentirse tonto por dudar de él.

Lan Xichen no pudo dormir pensando a donde llevarlo para que se divertiera.


	7. 7

Todo estaba listo para su salida cuando Lan Qiren le contó su brillante idea de que Wangji enseñará música a los jóvenes visitantes para propiciar la convivencia,

Lan Xichen no pudo responder nada, realmente era una buena idea, pero no para sus intereses personales.

Lan Xichen fue avisar la mala noticia al menor prometiendo le que lo harían su día libre. Wangji asintió y fue a la clase.

Hizo una demostración de sus habilidades musicales dejando a los visitantes anonadados, excepto a Wuxian que estaba con su rostro recergado en su mano, como si estuviera cansado aunque Wangji sabia que era para observar a Jiang Cheng, así que no le molestó su actitud.

Cada alfa debía elegir un instrumento todos eran inexpertos y tocaban horrible. Wuxian solo jugaba molestando a Jiang Cheng debido a su falta de habilidad.

Wangji estaba explicando a Nie Huaisang como tocar una pipa, cuando Wuxian escuchó como los detestables amigos de Jin Zixuan le decían que tan buen partido era Wangji, pero su paciencia acabó cuando les dijo que si que lo consideraría.

-¿Considerar que? Tu ya estas comprometido- dijo volteando con una mirada molesta. - Eso no lo decidí yo- respondió fríamente. Haciendo que comenzaran a pelear.

Wangji vio la situación y tocó su guaqin lanzando una onda que los separó. La furia seguía en sus ojos.

-¡Wei Ying! Es una clase de música no de pelea- todos quedaron impactados ante la familiaridad con la que se hablaban para referiría a él así. Pero Wuxian estaba molesto - Yo no necesito clases de musica-

-Muestrame- dijo Wangji, tras lo cual, Wuxian saco su flauta y comenzó a tocar con maravillosa habilidad, Wangji le siguió parecía una lucha entre ambos por quien lo hacía mejor.

Lan Qiren llegó a ver como iba todo y vio a sus sobrino enfrascado en una lucha musical con el revoltoso del otro día. Los interrumpió frenando todo el asunto. Wuxian quedó vetado de la clase de música.

Esa tarde Wuxian se quedó en el pasto, luego llego Jiang Cheng - No debiste pelear... Aunque se lo merecía ese maldito pavoreal... Mira como te dijo el labio-

El rose de sus dedos puso nervioso a Wei Ying, quien río y dijo - El quedó peor así que estoy conforme-

Jiang Cheng pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Wuxian y dijo - No se porque muchos alfas son así. Si no están convencidos porque se comprometen, deberían tener una lista de cualidades que buscan-

-Porque tienes una lista es por lo que sigues solo- dijo Wuxian en tono burlon, aunque pensar en ello no lo hacía feliz, ya que era como todo lo opuesto a la lista. - Podría cambiar algunas cosas en ella- dijo Jiang Cheng - Lan Wangji no es un mal partido para nada- el corazón de Wuxian fue de la esperanza a la desolación en una frase. - Meh que tiene de bueno, si lo conocieras lo sabrías, es un insoportable de las reglas- dijo riendo amargamente acostándose en el pasto liberándose del brazo del otro.

-Muchas veces lo que quieres está tan cerca que duele no poder alcanzarlo- dijo Wuxian sin pensarlo demasiado. Jiang Cheng se quedó pasmado al escuchar la seriedad en su tono de voz, sin alguna risilla al final como siempre, era la primer vez que dejaba escapar algo de su verdadero sentir al mundo. - Quizá sólo debes estirarte un poco mas por alcanzarlo- Wuxian solo le devolvió una amarga sonrisa - Aunque lo toque él no me siente- dijo tocando con un dedo el brazo del Jiang, que se quedó toda la noche pensando en sus palabras.

Al día siguiente los hermanos Lan porfin pudieron salir, Lan Xichen le preguntó sobre la pelea, y se alegro secretamente que fuera por otro asunto y no por su hermano como decían los rumores.

Ese día había una feria en el pueblo comida juegos, todo parecía más mágico juntos. Al acabar el día fueron a la cabaña donde se llenaron de besos, la temperatura comenzó a subir Wangji soltaba feromonas sin control ante el tacto del otro que atacó sin controlarse más. Estocadas por doquier sonidos de choque de su carne llenaban la cabaña, combinada con gemidos.

Tras acabar y acurrucarse juntos. Xichen pensó que no podía ocultar su sentir mucho tiempo más, odiaba ver tantos rodeando a su dulce omega. Se quedaron dormidos plácidamente.

Al otro día Xichen. Se despertó por Wangji levantándose rápidamente, lo siguió solo para ver que había vomitado. Se le heló la sangre.


	8. 8

Los días siguientes se comenzaron a hacer insoportables para Wangji, ya que tenía muchas nauseas en las mañanas, por lo que inventó una excusa por no participar más en las clases de música, y que solo hubiera una clase una vez a la semana en la tarde.

Nevioso por la situación, comenzó a leer mucho en las horas que cuidaba que Wei Ying copiara las reglas del clan. Un día de la nada le dijo a Wuxian -Creo que puedo estar embarazado de ti-, el de Yummeng no esperaba tal noticia, y comenzó a toser sin razón. Abrió los ojos de par en par -¿Que demonios dices? yo me salí a tiempo, estoy seguro, deja de querer darme a tu cría, que su padre verdadero se haga cargo-

Entonces volteó el libro que leía y se lo enseñó. Ahí decía que el líquido preseminal también tenía espermas, y que un omega en celo era muchísimo más fértil. Wuxian sintió miedo de verdad por primera vez, y rió nerviosamente. 

-Wangji ¿Es muy tarde para huir al muelle de loto?

\- Mmmn-

Wuxian se lamento, entonces hablaron que había posibilidad de que fuera de alguien más, y no lo sabrían hasta el momento del nacimiento. Wei Ying solo observó el suelo hasta que acabó, entonces volteó a verlo a los ojos y con tono serio le dijo - Si fuera mio, no importa como sucedió, me haría cargo de ambos. Lo prometo.- dijo tocando la pancita del otro. Wangji no sabía porque, pero estaba seguro que no había pizca de broma o falsedad en aquella frase, pero no tardó en volver a su ser normal y decir, -pero sinceramente, si es problema de tu hermano mejor para mi hehehe, a cambio de esto, déjame meter alcohol hoy ¿si?- a Wangji no le quedó más que acceder.

Ese día Wuxian se fue a su cuarto a tomar pensando al respecto de que pasaría si fuera suyo, era una posibilidad que nunca pensó, realmente... no estaría tan mal. Perdido en sus pensamientos no noto que alguien entraba a su habitación. Cuando volteó ya estaba Jiang Cheng mirándolo con desaprobación. 

-No me mires así y toma conmigo- dijo Wuxian con un tono extraño.

Jiang Cheng se sentó y tomó a su lado. -¿Que te pasa porque estas tan extraño?-

-Creo que podría tener un hijo...-

El de morado se ahogó ligeramente con el vino -¿Que? ¡¿Con quien, como, cuando?!- el Jiang se sintió... complicado, siempre sabia todo de la vida del otro, eran prácticamente inseparables, y ahora había alguien más alguien que desconocía, alguien que no era él, y eso lo molestaba demasiado sin notarlo. 

Wuxian contestó sin pensar, y ahora con tantas cuestiones no sabía que decir por primera vez.

-¿No contestaras si quiera? tu debías estar a mi lado siempre... - cuando Jiang Cheng noto sus palabras descubrió lo extraño y egoístas que sonaban -Co co como.. cultivador de mi secta, y y yo el próximo líder, de donde es, ¿me... nos abandonaras?- dijo molesto y nervioso.

Wuxian pensó que si se veía enmarañado en este asunto, antes cumpliría su sueño. Así que se abalanzó y besó al otro. Al separarse se sonrojo por completo, quizá en parte por el influjo del alcohol. -Yo estaré ahí siempre... pero quiza tu no quieras...-

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por besos del otro que se abalanzó torpemente sobre Wuxian. Las feromonas llenaron el lugar, pero Wuxian no podía percibirlas. Jiang Cheng comenzó a volverse más... salvaje, como si perdiera el control. Cuando sacó su virilidad Wuxian tragó saliva ¿Porque era tan grande? ¿Porque le tuvo que gustar un alfa? pensó lamentándose, pero al verlo tomo crema de un cajón de su buró y comenzó a estimularse, mientras el otro lo besaba y lo tocaba.

Aun con la estimulación, cuando aquel miembro se colocó en su entrada se sentía atemorizante. Entrando con mucha dificultad hizo a Wuxian lagrimear ligeramente, y enterrar sus uñas en la espalda del otro, lentamente fue moviéndose, cada movimiento era un martirio, pero conforme su interior aceptaba a aquel miembro, se iba sintiendo mejor. 

Tras un rato, era difícil no emitir gemidos. Pronto la semilla de Jiang Cheng llenó su interior por completo, apenas y se salió Jiang Cheng se quedó dormido sobre él. Wuxian tapo a él y al otro, y quedaron dormidos así, temeroso de despertar y ver que fue un impulso Wuxian tardó mucho en dormir.

Por su parte, la noche de los Lan no iba muy bien. Wangji le contó su temor a su hermano, y sonaba completamente plausible, pero aún así algo le decia que no podía ser de nadie más -No me importa de quien sea, yo me quedaré a tu lado, yo me haré cargo de todo.... Yo hablaré con el tío-

Wangji abrió sus ojos con temor, pero Xichen respondió -No hay otra opción, no podemos ocultar todo un embarazo a nuestro tío y al mundo, será imposible-

\- Yo le diré- dijo Wangji sin dudar.

-Tu le dirás ¿que?-

-Que estoy en cinta, y desconozco el padre-

-Wangji vamos, eso es aún peor, le dará un infarto- 

-Si le digo de una vez que es tuyo también-

Lan Xichen sabía que eso era verdad, ¿Que era peor que su sobrino omega embarazado de un desconocido? su sobrino omega embarazado de alguien de la familia. Pensándolo de esta forma era una situación que sonaba sumamente mal. 

-Decirlo por partes es lo mejor-

Xichen asintió. Aquel día se quedaron en el hanshi solo recostados juntos abrazados, como si se intentaran dar fuerza para enfrentar el día siguiente. 


	9. 9

Wangji respiró profundo observando aquella puerta que había tantas veces y hoy parecía aterradora. Pasó sintiendo sus piernas temblar, tenía 16 años, y aun no tenía alfa y ahora estaba embarazado, ¿Que clase de reacción tendría su tío?.

-Wangji..- dijo su tío, pero como si no pudiera esperar más Lan Zhan dijo inmediatamente.

-Estoy preñado- Su tío escupió inmediatamente el té al escuchar esas palabras, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Después de interrogarlo un rato no logró obtener gran información. -Wangji debes decirme quien es el padre, debe hacerse cargo... si no todo será un desastre.... debe decir antes de que todos se enteren- 

Entonces alguien entró disculpándose, diciéndole a Lan Qiren que había dos chicos peleando. Sin más remedio fue al lugar, donde para variar Wei Ying peleaba con otro chico. Lan Zhan también siguió a su tío, y ayudó a separarlos. Lan Qiren fue con el otro chico a llevarlo a su castigo, mientras Wei Ying se quedó con Wangji a ser llevado a su castigo, pero le comenzó a contar lo sucedido, de como por fin estuvo con Jiang Cheng, pero alguien los vio saliendo juntos del cuarto y comenzó a burlarse de su hermano adoptivo, y terminó en esa pelea.

Lan Qiren los observó, y los separó inmediatamente, doblando el castigo de Wei Ying, sin haber dicho una palabra para Qiren no había duda de quien era el culpable de la desgracia de su familia.

Llegada la noche Lan Qiren fue directo a quejarse del asunto con Lan Xichen que tuvo que fingir sorpresa al respecto. Tras contar el asunto, pronto soltó quien creía que era el sospechoso, Lan Xichen no estaba impactado, más por el hecho de que parecía culpar de todo al pobre chico. Pero cuando escuchó que llamó al líder Jiang para hablar del asunto Xichen sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

¿Sería para regañarlo? ¿Para que lo llevara lejos? ¿Para arreglar una boda?.... No podía permitir eso último, su corazón latía, había hecho mal, pero esto era su responsabilidad, el le prometió a Wangji no dejarlo...

-Tío... yo soy el padre-


	10. 10

Lan Qiren escupió sangre en ese mismo instante, sintió perder la fuerza de sus piernas, Lan Xichen los sostuvo de no caer tras desmayarse. Nervioso esperó ahí a que despertara. Cuando despertó le contó que todo pasó por un accidente de descontrol de las feromonas, pero que realmente lo amaba, y se quedaría a su lado y cuidaría a la cría.

En medio de la narrativa Lan Qiren estuvo a punto de desmayarse múltiples ocasiones de nuevo. Hasta que hizo una pregunta. -¿Existe una posibilidad de que sea de Wei Wuxian?-

Lan Xichen no entendió el punto de lo que preguntaba pero asintió temerosamente. -Entonces no cambiare de decisión, prefiero que se case con ese beta a que este asunto salga a la luz- Lan Xichen se sintió traicionado, ¿De que demonios hablaba?, -Me niego, ¡Es mio mi responsabilidad y me haré cargo! que podría decir el resto..-

-¡Es una aberración!, el cachorro podría salir mal, lo mejor que podría pasar es que fuera de ese chico, ¿y si se casan? ¿y si esta cría sale sana? ¡pero que tal la siguiente! no estas pensando claro, por favor sabes exactamente los riesgos-

Lan Xichen sintió un nudo en la garganta, y las palabras se ahogaban ahí. -¡No puedes obligarlo a casarse con alguien que no quiere! el quiere estar conmigo y eso hará-

-Mañana hablaré con él temprano, y no intercedas, y dirá su respuesta el mismo-

Lan Xichen salió enojado a su habitación cumpliendo la promesa de no interceder sintiendo el nudo en su garganta.

\----

Jiang Cheng no supo como terminó así con Wuxian, pero al despertar aquel día acostado a su lado viendo su bello cuerpo no pudo evitar pensar que gano la lotería. Tras la discusión fuera del cuarto, no tuvo tiempo de hablar con él, pero escuchó ligeramente que su padre vendría por un asunto con Wangji. Comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento, después de llegar tan lejos no pensaba quedarse cruzado de brazos.

Fue a la biblioteca y mientras el tiempo del castigo pasaba comenzó a leer sobre relaciones entre alfas y betas machos, y como había una pequeña posibilidad de embarazo en estas situaciones, pero por el porcentaje requería realizarlo múltiples ocasiones y aún así dependía de cada beta.

Cuando acabo el castigo y salió, Jiang Cheng ya lo estaba esperando, sin decir palabra alguna lo llevó al pueblo de Gusu, a una posada cercana. Cunado entraron a la habitación Wuxian dijo -¿Acaso no te gusto tanto anoche?- dijo de forma burlona temiendo que quisiera hablar seriamente de lo pasado y lo culpara.

Pero resulto lo opuesto, ya que comenzó besarle con fuerza, sus manos veloces bajaron sin permiso a la entrada del otro, que se retorció ante el toque aún sensible por la noche anterior. -No descansaré hasta que no agote todas las posibilidades de preñarte hoy-

Wuxian tosió de nervios -¡¿Que?! eso es imposible-, pero Jiang Cheng dijo -Eso lo descubriremos hoy- Wuxian no sabía si reir o llorar, solo tenía por seguro que su cadera terminaría rota a este paso.


	11. 11

P.1. JC&wwx P.2. LW&LXC

P.1.

Wei Wuxian se sentía nublado con tanta estimulacion los dedos entraban y salían sin parar, la boca del otro estimulaba sus peones ya rojos por la noche anterior. Su entrada se vio invadida por algo más grande y duro, fue más fácil tomarlo en esta ocasión pero aún así era abrumador.

Sin espacio a descanso fue tomado una y otra vez, perdiendo la cuenta, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado ya ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba. Tanta estimulacion lo tenía abrumado, solo sentía el choque en su interior y su vientre ligeramente abultado de tanta semilla dejada en su interior.

Casi perdiendo la conciencia no podía dejar de pensar que nunca pensó que la felicidad pudiese ser tan abrumadora... Pero ¿que tal si aun así esta vez no lo lograba..? Sintió como desmayaba mientras un asustado Jiang Cheng lo observaba con ojos abiertos.

Despertó al día siguiente en una tina con agua caliente siendo limpiado por el otro. Casi sin fuerzas se dejó cargar para ser vestido y arreglado. - Déjame dormir un poco más-

-Mi padre llegará en una hora debemos darnos prisa te llevaré cargando-

Aquella noticia lo despertó inmediatamente, casi lo había olvidado se observó y Lucía decente, se levantó y dijo - Eres muy lento seremos más rápidos si corremos por nuestra cuenta- Un fuerte dolor aquejaba su cadera , pero no es algo que no pudiese soportar. - Debes guardar energía para dentro un rato... Vamos-.

\--- P. 2.

A Wangji solo le avisaron que debía estar presentable para la visita de un líder de secta.

Tras arreglarse pulcramente, estaba a punto de salir cuando su tío llegó diciendo que debía hablar con él y sin más preámbulos le dijo.

-Xichen me dijo lo que sucedió- el corazón de Wangji se detuvo un momento, pero su tío continuó - También me dijo la posibilidad de que la cría sea de Wuxian... Y aunque deteste a ese muchacho creo que es la mejor opción en este dilema-

Wangji estuvo a punto de refutarle, pero el otro continuo - Eso por varias cosas, será un escándalo si el mundo se entera de su relación incestuosa y más aún si llegasen a contraer nupcias, pero también existiría aún mayor posibilidad de que tuvieran una cría que naciese mal. ¡Vamos Wangji! Debes pensar claro, más allá de lo que sientas-

Wangji solo veía el suelo temblando ligeramente. Su tío suspiro - Te revisaran en una hora y media, tienes hasta entonces para decidir, el líder Jiang llegará en dos horas y debemos saber que decirle.

Wangji estaba respirando de forma complicada. Busco a Wuxian por todos lados sin mucho éxito hasta que lo vio llegar junto a Jiang Cheng que lo vio con cara de pocos amigos. Sin importar lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó para decirle la situación.

Wuxian se quedó pasmado. ¿Que deberían hacer? Entonces por más avergonzado que lo tuviese le platicó el plan de Jiang Cheng de preñarlo. Las cosas incluso en la salida fácil parecían complicarse, y debían decidir ya.


	12. 12

Wuxian acompañó a Wangji a su revisión donde confirmaron que estaba preñado, siendo muy pronto para saber el tiempo o algo que acercara quien era el padre del pequeño. Era muy pronto también para saber si Wuxian lo estaba o no.

-Hablaré con mi tío Jiang antes- fue lo único que le dijo a Wangji antes de salir.

Wei Wuxian interceptó a su tío antes de que este se reuniera con cualquiera y le contó todo lo sucedido con total sinceridad evitando dar los nombres de Xichen y Jiang Cheng. Su tío solo escuchó atentamente hasta que finalizó su relato. 

-A-Xian, la decisión es solo tuya. Por lo que veo no es tu responsabilidad por como sucedieron las cosas. Pero si quieres apoyar a aquel muchacho, o buscar lo que diga tu corazón es tu decisión. Sea lo que sea te apoyaré, incluso si cambias de decisión en algún punto- dijo mientras le sobaba ligeramente la cabeza. 

Tras pensar un rato en silencio Wei Ying respondió -Si hay alguna posibilidad que aquel pequeño sea mio tomaré la responsabilidad... pero si existe posibilidad que haya un pequeño en mi... no privaré al padre de que sea suyo-

Su tío lo abrazó y asintió, y partió hacia su reunión. Wangji nervioso y presionado aceptó lo que le dijo su tío a su vez.

Esa tarde un compromiso estaba hecho, aún con las condiciones establecidas por el líder Jiang, de que en caso de estar preñado Wuxian se cancelaría todo, y con la impuesta por Lan Qiren que en este periodo de espera el joven beta no podría seguir buscando quedar preñado. La boda se planteo en dos meses y medio. Tras dos meses se haría público, tras asegurarse del embarazo o no. 

Un compromiso que parecía casi una apuesta, del cual Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen pronto sabrían.


	13. 13

Después de la reunión un silencioso Wei Ying llegó a la habitación de Jiang Cheng.

-¿Que demonios te sucede? cada que no hablas nada me asustas.

-Yo... me casare...-

El otro lo miro como nunca lo había hecho antes, pronto observó el suelo y cerró sus puños tan fuertemente que comenzó a temblar. - ¡No! el único con el que debes casarte es conmigo, ¡¿que lo olvidaste tan rápido?! tú... ¡tu no puedes hacer eso!-

Wuxian planeaba mantenerse fuerte, pero sintió sus piernas ceder cayendo de rodillas, sintió sus ojos humedecerse. -Que mas podía hacer, incluso si no aceptaba estoy seguro que ese viejo me echaría la culpa, y no podría estar a tu lado aun sabiendo que eso afectaría tu imagen, que estuvieras con alguien como .. como yo, empezando por ser un beta, luego eso, no sería justo para ti... y Wangji... el no tiene la culpa de ser un omega tampoco, yo yo solo quiero hacer lo correcto... -

-¡Deja de querer sacrificarte por todos! ¡Lo que quieras tu también es importante! ¡Dime! ¡¿Quieres estar conmigo?!-

-Jiang Cheng yo ....

-¡Responde!-

-Si, por supuesto que si, todo este tiempo lo he estado buscando y ahora que esta tan cerca ... tan real pasa esto...- Jiang Cheng lo abrazó fuertemente y dijo -Arreglaremos esto, confió en que el pequeño vendrá-

\---

En el hanshi a unos metros de ahí se escuchó un estruendo. Wangji observaba con ojos abiertos como platos. Su hermano siempre parecía calmado pero ahora perdió el control por completo tirando una mesa con enojo, y aun así teniendo una cara de querer tirar la habitación a golpes.

Desesperado se tiró al suelo y observó el techo. -Wangji porque aceptaste eso... yo yo... prometí protegerte, pero si haces esa clase de decisiones no puedo hacerlo... no me importa que dirán... yo solo quiero estar contigo y mi cría- Su rostro mostraba frustración en lugar de su siempre afable sonrisa. 

Wangji no supo que decir, se agacho y se aferró al pecho del otro con fuerza, esperando que todo el sentimiento que no era capaz de transmitir fuera pasado a él de esta forma.

\---

Al día siguiente Wuxian y Wangji fueron llevados por Lan Qiren a un sitio separado para asegurar que se cumpliera la promesa. Wuxian odiaba estar encerrado, pero por suerte había sitio para mover las piernas ahí. Wangji tenía gran variedad de libros y su instrumento. 

Wuxian solo salió a observar el cielo -Quizá debí despedirme- dijo pensativo. Wangji se sentó a su lado y solo dijo mmmn. - Oh así que tu tampoco lo hiciste... quizá no seamos tan distintos-. Wuxian sobo su vientre y dijo - Más te vale que crezcas ahí, y si es antes del tiempo mejor hehe-

Wangji no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar pasar su mano sobre su propio viente y preguntarse quien sería su padre realmente... aunque sin importar quien lo fuera sabía que los dos posibles harían un excelente trabajo.


	14. 14

Wei Ying se sentía completamente... igual, y comenzaba a sentirse un tanto tenso y comenzar a resignarse. Comenzó a hablar más y más con Lan Zhan, aunque aún seguía teniendo disgustos porque en varias ocasiones quiso tomar, y Wangji lo regaño diciéndole que eso le haría daño a su cría. Wuxian solo pensaba que eso lo molestaría más cuando vieran que no tenía una, a pesar de ser alguien bastante positivo esto no parecía tener mucha opción, en este tiempo solo supo que era más fácil para el como beta hombre fungir como esposo de Lan Zhan que como esposa de Jiang Cheng.

Resignado decidió que quizá debería acoplarse a Wangji, así que tras un mes estando ahí decidió besarlo. La respuesta fue una bofetada. -Vamos, tu me robaste más cosas y no te golpee- dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla. -Si esto no funciona debemos ser esposos, si quiera deberías aprender a fingirlo si tanto me odias- dijo con un tono dramático.

Wangji se quedó observando distantemente, como si dudara decir algo o no. -Si terminamos casándonos- dijo Lan Zhan lentamente -solo tendríamos que fingir ese día... podríamos seguir nuestros caminos... en secreto-

Wuxian abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a carcajearse haciendo que el otro lo viera con enojo - Perdón, perdón, lo había pensado pero nunca pensé que él buen ejemplo y siempre bien portado Lan Wangji lo propusiera, bueno aunque en esta situación quizá debí considerarlo... creo que si, un día es aceptable, debemos ser cuidadosos, pero somos cercanos de por si, porque sospecharían-

\----

Pronto pasó el siguiente mes, y para aquellos ahí su desesperación se torno a que sus alfas los hubieran esperado apropiadamente.

Conforme a lo acordado llegó la médico, y los dos líderes para atestiguar el resultado. Wuxian se sentía decaído, y ligeramente enfermo, pero supuso que eran los nervios.

Se realizó la prueba, y el resultado parecía tardar mil horas... Por alguna razón Wuxian no escuchó nada, solo pudo leer los labios de la médico que decían lentamente un NO. 


	15. 15

Wei Ying perdió su fuerza, para controlar su malestar, haciéndolo vomitar en el suelo. Su padre lo sostuvo mientras los otros lo vieron impactados. Si no estaba preñado que podía hacerlo sentirse enfermo... Wangji sintió que un rayo de luz llegó a su cabeza, al mismo tiempo se abrió la puerta intempestivamente. 

Era Jiang Cheng con una mirada asesina, y un anillo en su mano soltando chispas que sorprendió a su padre -¡Ustedes son unos mentirosos! Quien diría que los Lan quisieran hacer estas triquiñuelas- 

-¡A-Cheng!- dijo el líder Jiang preocupado por las palabras peligrosas que su hijo decía, pero Wangji dijo inmediatamente -¡El tiene razón! Tío... como pudiste...-

\---

El primer mes Jiang Cheng no pudo mantenerse quieto en aquel lugar, así que regresó al muelle de loto, donde su madre se enteró del asunto. Después de una discusión sobre el asunto y porque elegir a un feo beta como su pareja de cultivación, siendo la primera vez que se le oponía. Molesta le dijo que si tan seguro estaba que estaba haciendo ahí.

Entonces Jiang Cheng le contó molesto el trato que su padre y Wuxian hicieron. Madam Yu se molestó en demasía pero el jefe Jiang había partido ya. Entonces le dijo -¡Vaya estupidez en ese tiempo ni si quiera se sabe si un beta esta preñado o no! ¡Que haces aquí siguiendo en esa treta! si tanto dices que lo aprecias como para revelarte ante mi, ve tu mismo a arreglarlo, dijo mientras le dio su anillo y se dio media vuelta sin decir más.

\---

Wangji terminó su frase - Sabes que el embarazo en un beta puede ser más lento, elegiste un tiempo antes de que pueda observarse con la prueba...-

El líder Jiang volteó a ver a su hijo y le dio un pequeño asentimiento. Volteo a ver a Lan Qiren que estaba apunto de toser sangre. -Esto es inaceptable. No aceptamos ningún trato matrimonial más ya que fue acordado con trampas.-

Los tres salieron de ahí.

Wangji no se atrevió a decir nada más. Lan Qiren tardó en retomar su compostura - Vamos-

No dijeron nada en el camino hasta que llegaron al jingshi y no había terceros. -Buscaremos una nueva propuesta. Es un buen acuerdo entre sectas, no se negaran-

Wangji sintió que su pecho se oprimía, ¿Acaso se libro de una para caer en una peor?.

Entonces una voz vino de la recamara -¡Ya basta tío! ¿Acaso te importa más lo que diga el resto a la felicidad de Wangji?-

-¡Claro que no! velo por ambas cosas, pero estan cegados para verlo-

-¡Tu estas cegado! Al único que se unirá Wangji es a mí-

-¡Yo dirijo la secta, no tu!- contestó molesto Lan Qiren alzando la voz como nunca se había escuchado en Cloud Recess.


	16. 16

Xichen toda su vida respeto a su tío, y nunca vio su liderazgo como algo problemático hasta este momento. Viendo las dificultades no tomaría el riesgo de que un beta no embarazado decidiera su felicidad.

-Yo soy el líder de secta- dijo Xichen sin alzar más la voz -Y si tienes dudas, pregúntale a mi padre en su seclución.

-... ¡¿Que?!- dijo Lan Qiren escupiendo sangre.

Xichen se contuvo de ayudarlo para mostrar su determinación, aunque Wangji fue un tanto preocupado a sostenerlo para que no cayera, pero Xichen dijo. - Hable con él, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo que es la única forma, así como que soy libre de ser pareja de cultivación de quien desee y maneje el asunto de esa forma- Tomo a Wangji por el brazo y se volteo para salir - Mandaré a alguien para atenderte y mañana mismo sabrás como se manejará el asunto al público- Llendose sin voltear, se llevó jalando a Lan Zhan.

No dijeron una palabra, hasta llegar al hanshi, entonces apenas cerro Xichen como si no pudiera contenerse más se tiró al suelo y suspiró. Realmente apreciaba a su tío y todo esto fue sumamente difícil para él, sabía que si duda ante él no tendría oportunidad. Wangji lo observó comprendiendo por fin que pasaba, primero se preocupo por la forma tan agresiva que se comportó contra su tío, pero entendió que era la única forma.

Wangji se agachó y lo abrazó sin decir nada. Un buen rato estuvieron de esa forma, entonces Xichen lo besó. El otro no se negó, incluso lo busco de vuelta. Después de tanto tiempo sus cuerpos se extrañaban de sobremanera, pero sobre todo necesitaban aquel calor que reconfortaba su alma.

Se besaron cerca de la entrada del hanshi, las caricias de Xichen fueron bajando a la cadera del otro, tocando los glúteos de Wangji. Pronto lo tomo con fuerza de esa zona, para levantarse y cargarlo hacia la cama, donde lo dejo y lo siguió besando.

Fue despojandolo de sus ropas, y cuando toco cerca de su entrada noto lo húmedo que se encontraba, como si lo esperara impacientemente. No necesito más previos, se desvistió a si mismo rápidamente, y se colocó en la entrada del otro que lo veía sonrojado.

Lo penetró con fuerza sin importarle nada más, los gemidos de Wangji fueron sonoros sin pensarlo, luego se mordió el labio, pero Xichen lo besó y le dijo -No te contengas más-. Fuertes estocadas continuaron mientras que el otro se debatía sobre cuando placer mostrar con su voz, indeciso entre controlarse o no.

Tras un largo tiempo el interior del omega se llenó. Juntos yacieron en la cama. Entonces Xichen pasó su mano por el vientre del otro, noto que ya se notaba el abultamiento y no pudo evitar sonreír al respecto

Wangji lo vio fijamente.

-¿Quieres saber que haremos?-

-Hmm-

-Pues dependerá si tío nos quiere ayudar, pero será la mejor solución. Fingiremos que nuestra relación de hermanos no es sanguínea... o no completamente.-


	17. 17

Wei Ying no sabía que sucedía, solo se sentía... exhausto. Jiang Cheng se lo llevó cargando de ahí, y casi inmediatamente tomaron un bote a Yummeng, el solo se recostó y no despertó hasta un buen rato después solo para ver Jiang Cheng a su lado.

-¿Que paso?- Todo sucedió tan rápido que realmente no supo. Solo se le revolvió el estomago horriblemente y luego hubo mucho ruido, y finalmente sacado de ahí.

-Vamos a casa... deja de hacer promesas tontas por ahí... ¿Acaso querías que comenzara una guerra porque me robe el novio del jade Lan? Tuvimos suerte...-

Wei Ying se acercó al otro para besarlo, pero apenas se movió unas nauseas tremendas lo volvieron a llenar, y se volteó al lado opuesto intentando contenerse. Jiang Cheng le acercó el bote que tenía cerca.

-Quizá intentaron envenenarme ahí jaja-

-Yo no creo que sea veneno- dijo Jiang Cheng sobando el vientre del otro, que abrió los ojos y se sonrojo ligeramente. 

-Vamos no juegues- dijo Wei Ying tras desaparecer su sonrisa drásticamente, como si el mismo no quisiera esperanzarse.

-Bueno prefiero eso a que te hayan envenenado, o que te hayas resignado a Cloud Recess y hayas olvidado navegar y ahora te marees-

-¡Claro que no! tu eres el que se marea siempre en los barcos...-

Comenzaron a discutir, y afuera el líder Jiang solo pudo sonreír. Ambos sonaban alegres de poder estar juntos. Ahora solo les faltaba enfrentar a Madam Yu... suspiró al pensar que el también tendría su parte... 

\---

Al día siguiente de su discusión Lan Xichen fue a ver a su tío a la enfermería, que lo vio renuente pero sin más opción como respetuoso de las normas no podía no atender a su "líder de secta". 

Escuchó la propuesta de Xichen, si bien no solucionaba el asunto podría aminorarlo si fingían ser medios hermanos. Ellos podían plantearlo, sin embargo eran tan parecidos que su tío dudaba que creyesen la versión, pero si toda la familia lo decía ¿Quien podría decirles lo contrario?

Sin más acepto regañadientes el llevar dicha versión.

Asimismo le dijo que sabía que había hecho preparativos de boda y que los emplearía ya que eso les permitiría hacer al asunto antes de que el vientre de Wangji se hiciera muy prominente.

Con reparos, todo continuó pero cambio el nombre de uno de los novios.


	18. 18

Wuxian llegó a Yummeng completamente agotado listo para solo tirarse a si cama a morir un rato... Hasta que escuchó la voz de Madam Yu que le erizo el pelo de la espalda y lo hizo levantarse rápidamente olvidándose de cualquier molestia.

No era un bello recibimiento de las mujeres en el puerto, era mas bien un vayan rápido a la casa para que les toque su regaño...

Todos fueron en silencio hasta llegar a donde comian juntos y los sirvientes se fueron.

-¿Que demonios hacen allá afuera dañando las relaciones con las otras grandes sectas? Por ahí haciendo promesas sin sentido, ¡tomen más enserio el pueblo de Yummeng!-

Wuxian y Jiang Cheng hicieron una reverencia y pidieron disculpas. Aún asi Madam Yu respondió molesta - Si no fuera que estas preñado de mi nieto te moleria la espalda a golpes con Zidian.. . Que por cierto es momento que lo devuelvas- dijo molesta y luego al recordar que no lo tenía en su mano.

Para el resto presente aquel regaño se perdio con el hecho que dijo que estaba preñado... Y todos se quedaron observando.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso no lo habian notado aún? Son realmente obstusos, recuerden que yo soy una mujer beta... Quiza no huela al resto, pero si a los mios a diferencia de ustedes. Váyanse antes de que no pueda contenerme darles el castigo que merecen.-

Wuxian y Jiang Cheng se fueron incrédulos y en silencio luego de hacer una reverencia e ir a su habitación. Wuxian comenzó a llorar tomando por sorpresa a Jiang Cheng, que preocupado se acercó pero entonces vio la enorme sonrisa que surcaba la cara de Wei Ying... Quizá por fin todo tomo su rumbo.

\----

Días después a Yummeng llegaron dos cartas. Una gran boda se llevaría en Gusu... Una carta de explicación venia a anexa diciendo la "real" relación entre los hermanos.

Wuxian se puso realmente feliz y se le olvidaron sus náuseas por un dia... Sería en dos semanas... Vaya que tenian prisa, pero es que el reloj avanzaba el vientre de los omegas se hacia muy visible.

A pesar de la felicidad que Wuxian sentía en este momento no podía evitar pensar que aun desconocian al padre... Si fuera él ¿Que debería hacer?


	19. 19

Los días pasaron y el día de la boda llegó en un cerrar de ojos. Los invitados fueron pocos, principalmente lideres de secta y sus cercanos, así como los principales del miembro Lan, querían disminuir en lo posible cualquier fricción por el tipo de boda que implicaba.

Varios de los asistentes solo hicieron acto de presencia pero no brindaron ninguna clase de respetos, siendo simplemente indiferentes, era ligeramente mejor a que los agredieran. Sin embargo, si hubo varios que ignoraron el asunto y brindaron su felicitación sin prejuicio alguno.

Tras hacer sus tres reverencias aún con la cara de pocos amigos que les ofrecía su tío por un momento, ahora estaban finalmente unidos por todo medio posible, sin importar que opinara el resto no es como que nadie se pudiera oponer al actual líder de una de las principales sectas.

Pero nadie podía negar lo hermoso que lucían los dos jades con su blanca piel contrastada con aquel rojo intenso de sus trajes. Aquel traje ligeramente holgado permita ocultar al pequeño que ya crecía en aquel vientre, y que nadie observó con detenimiento.

Una vez iniciada la comida tras la ceremonia, Xichen se encargó de hablar con la mayoría intentando disminuir la tensión con algunos invitados, por su parte Wangji únicamente fue con Wei Ying a hablar, aunque era evidente quien fue realmente el que charlo sobre como sufría de las nauseas y quería llorar por no poder comer todo lo que quería de ese festín por ese motivo. A pesar de que preocupaba a ambos, nadie comentó nada sobre la paternidad del pequeño en su vientre, ya habría tiempo para ello, pero Wangji se impresionó aun con su estoico rostro sobre la noticia de Wei Ying, realmente era una rara probabilidad y se manifestaba ahí cual milagro, esperaba que solo fuera tan fértil en ese sentido.

Avanzado el tiempo y finalizada la comida, los festejados desaparecieron sin decir mucho. En el hanshi, las manos rápidas de Xichen despojaron de la elaborada vestimenta que llevaba Wangji, con sumo cuidado, a pesar de la aparente prisa, cuando su vientre quedó al descubierto no perdió la oportunidad de tocarlo suavemente y decir, espero que no te moleste mucho hoy.

Los jades comenzaron a besarse lentamente, como si quisieran que los minutos duraran eternamente. Los besos de Xichen bajaron lentamente a su cuello, donde sin más miedo lo marco profundamente. Sosteniéndolo fuertemente evitando que fallasen sus piernas por el dolor, luego lo llevó a la cama donde lo recostó tiernamente, después de tomar el lubricante que ya tenía dispuesto para esta noche, preparó al otro con total calma y cuidado a pesar de su palpitante miembro.

Casi como si temiera romper algo, lo penetró lentamente pero profundo, parecía casi un dulce martirio, pero se sentía maravillosamente. Lentamente le dijo al oído, -ya no tienes que acallarte, eres mio ante el cielo y la tierra, ya no hay que ocultar.-

Los sonidos de los amantes uniéndose se ahogaron en la noche en aquel lejano cuarto. Donde dos almas se unieron por fin sin miedo, vergüenza o culpa.


	20. 20

Los Jiang al poco tiempo también anunciaron una boda en su casa haciéndose evidente que únicamente esperaron que pasará el evento de los Lan. A diferencia de la boda anterior, en este caso la sorpresa fue ver que el próximo líder de los Jiang se casaría con un beta, no era muy común, menos un beta hombre, pero parecía menos extraño. Sería un gran banquete, Wuxian por fin comenzaba a sentirse mejor y pedía como platillos todos de lo que tuviera antojo.

Los Jiang no escondieron el embarazo de Wuxian, y escogieron una vestimenta que denotaba su vientre apenas abultado, además que Wei Ying le gustaban las prendas más ajustadas.

Cuando llegó el día de la boda todos tenían varias expectativas, y una de ellas era ver al más joven de los Lan, que asistió en sus ropas blancas holgadas, que aun así no ocultaban su abultado vientre de omega. Parecía que no faltaba demasiado tiempo para que conocieran al bebé, y descubrieran si nació bien o no, por la relación de sus padres.

Si bien robo miradas, cuando los novios salieron a la luz ninguna mirada escapó de Wuxian, su vientre, y su bella figura aun con ello, haciendo dudar a algunos que no fuera un omega. Jiang Cheng estaba impresionado con lo bien que se veía, pero a la vez le molestaba mucho como lo observaban, ¿que no podía cargarlo directo a sus aposentos y olvidarse de tanta inútil ceremonia?

Tras dar las tres reverencias y unidos ante todos, Wuxian gano las miradas de nuevo, pero ahora por su forma de comer, ¿a donde se iba toda esa comida? ni dios lo sabría. Apenas acabo, fue a sentarse sin vergüenza alguna en el regazo de su ahora esposo. Realmente nadie observaba a Jiang Cheng... pero no le importaba asegurarse por si acaso de mostrar lo que era suyo.

Sin soportarlo más Jiang Cheng lo cargó y se lo llevó ante el cuchicheo de todos. No hacia falta tener mucha imaginación para saber que pasaría. Todo el día Jiang Cheng estuvo deseando esta hora, y sabía lo fuerte que era su compañero, así que sabía que no tenía porque contenerse. 

Desde antes de entrar se besaron sin parar, apenas entraron lo llevó a la cama, y toco su figura a través de aquellas ropas rojas, para desprenderselas rápidamente después. Tocando ahí y allá, sentía que reventaría, así que tomo el lubricante que tenía a lado de la cama, y lo estimulo.

-A-Cheng deja de jugar, te ves tan bien, estoy harto de tener que soportar no tenerte dentro- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada perversa. El Jiang Cheng no necesito más para ir al ataque. Lo hicieron de mil y una formas, y Wuxian no dejo que el otro se quitará más de la ropa necesaria porque le gustaba mucho como se veía. ¡Que importaba el resto! si solo el lo deseaba con esa locura no necesitaba más.

\---

La cuenta regresiva iba, faltaba solo un mes para que naciera el pequeño heredero Lan.


	21. 21

Los días avanzaron, los Lan desaparecieron del ojo publico mientras los Jiang no les importaba merodear, al fin al cabo Wei Wuxian llamaba mucho la atención y más ahora como un beta hombre embarazado, pero le importaba realmente poco lo que dijeran, aun en dicho estado ganaba en cualquier pelea a su esposo.

Todo era felicidad hasta aquel día que una carta llegó de Gusu, Wei Wuxian debía acudir a Cloud Recess de forma urgente. Sin pensarlo salió en ese mismo instante avisándole a únicamente a su shijie ya que el resto estaba fuera de Yummeng en algunas negociaciones.

Partió nervioso hacia aquel lugar, ¿Porque no ponían nada más en la carta?, no dejaba de divagar. 

En cuanto llegó a Gusu lo llevaron directo a la habitación de Wangji, dejándolo justo en la puerta del jingshi. Tocó y nadie abrió así que entró y dio aviso de su llegada, entró a la habitación y vio a Wangji acostado, se pregunto ¿Donde esta Xichen?.

-Lan Zhan perdón por entrar así, recibí tu mensaje y vine lo más rápido posible, pero hace mucho que no iba en espada, perdí bastante condición en ello- dijo sonriente.

Un ligero ruido, parecido a una sonrisa sonó, y congeló a Wuxian en su lugar, entonces se fijó en el pequeño bulto a lado de Wangji. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Wangji vio su expresión y solo dijo.

-Gracias. Ya nació- tras ello intentó incorporó ligeramente y alzó el pequeño bulto hacia Wuxian que avanzó a él. Lucía tan pequeño, temía cargarlo si quiera, pero lo tomó. A pesar de ser tan pequeño apenas llegó a otro brazos comenzó a oler a quien lo sostenía.

-¡Felicidades! se ve tan pequeño y lin...- cuando el bebé abrió sus pequeños ojos buscando aquella voz Wuxian se quedó sin palabras. Sus ojos eran grises... grises justo como los suyos. No pudo evitar voltear a ver al otro que se cubría el rostro como si temiera a su reacción.

-Lan Zhan... ¿Donde esta Xichen?- dijo secamente el de Yummeng.

-Caza nocturna, aún no ha vuelto, no sabe que ha nacido... impedí que le dijeran.... hasta que llegaras- a pesar de su estoico rostro algo le decía a Wuxian que estaba nervioso, pero se relajo sabiendo que no enloqueció o algo, y simplemente aún no sabía del asunto.

-No debes preocuparte, el lo aceptará, y siendo optimistas así sabrán que no tendrá problemas de salud por la misma sangre...- A pesar de querer hacerlo sentir bien, también sentía una opresión en su pecho ¿Que debía hacer ahora?, no podría apartar al pequeño de ellos, pero ahora que sabía esto... ¿Acaso podría dejarlo y ya?

-... aún así... si lo rechaza, yo siempre lo aceptaré- terminó diciendo Wuxian.

-Wei Ying...- dijo inmediatamente como si comprendiera en ese instante que pasaba por la cabeza del otro -Podrás verlo cuanto quieras. Quiero que decidas sus nombre-

¿Porqué le decía esto? parecía aún más cruel, -Sizhui, Lan Sizhui...- añoranza era un nombre que definitivamente representaba que sentiría por este pequeño en esta situación. Wangji fue tomado por sorpresa por la sugerencia pero aceptó con un simple Mmn.

Tras aquel incomodo momento, Wei Ying se centró en acuchar aquel pequeño que le devolvía ligeras sonrisas y soniditos. El Jingshi tomaba vida por fin después de dos días bastante oscuros.

\---

Entrada la noche llegó Xichen, al Hanshi, sin ver a Wangji por ningún lado, así que fue silenciosamente al jingshi, cuando entró estaba todo apagado menos la luz del cuarto, así que fue y encontró a Wangji dormido pero también a Wuxian acostado horizontalmente a los pies de la cama como si simplemente hubiese quedado dormido en esa posición, entonces sus ojos notaron el pequeño bulto que cargaba.

El pequeño bebé sintió el fuerte olor de un alfa por primera vez, así que abrió sus pequeños ojos viendo de donde provenía. El corazón de Xichen latió con fuerza, ¿Porque no le avisaron?, se acercó aún más para verlo mejor, y se detuvo. El pequeño se abrumo y comenzó a llorar.


	22. 22

Ante el llanto del pequeño Wei Ying aún dormido lo arrulló, y el pequeño volvió a tranquilizase. Quien inevitablemente despertó fue Wangji.

-Volviste- dijo el Lan menor. Xichen asintió y dijo -¿Porque no me dijiste que ya había nacido? Quería estar presente- Wangji dudó en contestar un momento pero dijo - Fue antes de las fechas esperadas, y sabía que no tardarías realmente. Era un asunto relevante-

-Nada es más relevante que esto Wangji y tu lo sabes- lo dijo seriamente pero feliz porque todo salió bien, pero pudo percibir el nerviosismo de su hermano, y cuando iba a preguntar un gritó de Wuxian los hizo voltear a ver inmediatamente. El pequeño intento buscar comida y mordió a Wuxian asustandolo de muerte, sin saber si lo asusto más como despertó, que por poco tira al pequeño, o ver a Xichen ahí de la nada. Realmente esperaba irse antes de su arribo, pero ahora no había opción.

Wuxian le dijo a Wangji -Creo que tiene hambre- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, iba a pasárselo Lan Zhan directamente pero Xichen cargó al pequeño. Entonces lo miro detenidamente. Wuxian sintió que pasaron horas. Xichen toco la pequeña carita del bebé quien intento morder su dedo haciéndolo sonreír -Creo que si tiene hambre- dijo mientras se lo pasó a Wangji.

Wei Ying volvió a respirar y dijo, -me retiraría, pero ya es bastante tarde para ir por ahí embarazado, ¿creen que pueda quedarme por hoy en Cloud Recess?- Xichen asintió y dijo que podría quedarse en el hanshi por hoy, que se quedaría ese día en el jingshi con Lan Zhan y el pequeño. Dicho esto Wuxian huyo inmediatamente, no sin antes besar la frente del bebé y decirle -Descansa pequeño Sizhui-

Wangji no sabía si decir algo, el otro no parecía decir nada, luego de darle Xichen comenzó a cargar al bebé, y hacerlo acostumbrarse a su fuerte olor. Entonces el Jade mayor dijo -Deja de poner esa cara de preocupado, el es mi hijo, siempre dije que lo sería, gracias por este bello regalo- dijo con una sonrisa. Lan Zhan abrió sus ojos, ¿acaso no lo había notado? estaba a punto de hablar cuando el otro dijo -... y esta felicidad a cambio de un nombre, quizá debería agradecerle al joven Wuxian también-

Wangji sintió que pudo respirar tranquilo de nuevo. Entonces la puerta sonó y luego unos pasos lentos, ambos esperaron que llegaran, vieron que era Wuxian. ¿Pero porque parecía sudar tanto? - Disculpen interrumpirlos de nuevo pero tengo un pequeño problema...- entonces ambos vieron aquella mancha en la entrepierna de su pantalón.


	23. 23

Xichen corrió a apoyar a Wuxian que casi inmediatamente no pudo controlar más sus piernas, lo cargó y recostó sobre un pequeño cojin en el suelo y salió corriendo por un médico. Wangji quería ayudar pero aún seguía débil, pero estaba muy preocupado, ya que Wuxian se embarazó después, así que no debería estar pariendo ahora. 

Se paró y se colocó a su lado dándole fuerza espiritual, y cerró para que el pequeño Sizhui no se aturdiera con todo el movimiento que vendría.

La mancha en el pantalón de Wei Ying se hizo cada vez más roja, así que Lan Zhan solo hizo lo posible por quitar la ropa que pudiese entorpecer el asunto. Realmente no sabía como podía ser este parto, pronto llegó Xichen corriendo, le hecho una cobija encima y cargo a Wuxian. Y solo dijo - Debo llevármelo, el médico dice que no puede parir así-

Wuxian estaba más callado de lo que nunca hubiera estado y eso preocupaba más a Wangji que mandó a dos discípulos a avisar a los Jiang. El pequeño Sizhui se puso a llorar, y Wangji tuvo que regresar a consolarlo, quizá presentía toda la tensión. A la media hora alguien abrió intempestivamente la puerta del Jingshi, era Jiang Cheng, preguntando donde estaba Wuxian, una vez le dijo se quedó pasmado un rato viendo aquel pequeño que lo miró, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello ahora.

Wangji se preguntó como había llegado tan rápido, pero la verdad era que Jiang Cheng era bastante celoso, y en cuanto escuchó de su excursión a Gusu no dudo en ir a encontrarlo, y casi llegando encontró aquel discípulo que lo llevó con Wangji.

A pesar de querer dormir no lograba conciliar el sueño, por suerte al poco tiempo llegó Xichen completamente exhausto, que llegó solo abrazar a Wangji y al pequeño en la cama.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto preocupado Lan Zhan. -Estará bien, pero debían abrirlo, era imposible que el bebé saliese. Realmente no podía estar ahí, todo esta en manos del médico, y Jiang Cheng ya esta ahí para darle fuerza-

A Xichen le molestaba ligeramente que Wangji estuviera tan preocupado, pero sabía que no podía ser de otra forma, ya que Wuxian estaba aquí porque él lo llamó. Sin más abrazó a su omega y su cachorro y terminaron durmiendo tras la cansada noche.

Al día siguiente, despertaron por un alboroto afuera que se acercaba lentamente. Era la voz de Jiang Cheng gritándole a Wuxian que no podía ir caminando por ahí así, y el otro riendo y diciendo que su cuerpo podía resistir más que una simple abridura de entrañas.

Wangji se levantó silenciosamente a abrir, y vio a un Wuxian saludándole de lejos como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras atrás Jiang Cheng iba con el ceño fruncido refunfuñando, cargando un pequeño bulto.

-Lan Zhan, mira mira- dijo llegando Wei Ying, quitándole el pequeño bulto al otro y enseñándole al pequeño. Era más pequeño que Sizhui en tamaño. -Será tan hermosa como mi shijie- dijo feliz Wuxian, Wangji solo sonrió fugazmente, así que era una niña.


	24. 24. Fin

Mientras seguía hablando felizmente, sonidos de otro pequeño bebé sonaron en otra habitación del Jingshi. Wuxian dijo automáticamente "Sizhui", y sus ojos brillaron un instante, luego recordó que probablemente estaba con Xichen, con quien debía entablar un lazo, y que Jiang Cheng aún no sabía al respecto. Sintió la fría mirada clavándose en su espalda.

-Felicidades por el pequeño. Ayer por la prisa no pude ver bien al pequeño- dijo Jiang Cheng, Wei Ying no supo porque pero se sintió tenso, pero tuvo que sonreír y decir -Vamos, déjalo descansar con Xichen-

-Siéntense, ahora lo traigo- dijo Wangji mientras se daba media vuelta, Wei Ying se sintió traicionado pero algún día debería saberlo pensó. Sentándose ignorando a Jiang Cheng jugando con las manitas de su pequeña. -Que bonita eres Mian Mian- dijo moviéndola, Jiang Cheng lo regañó por moverla tanto, entonces entró Wangji con su pequeño bebé.

Jiang Cheng hizo el gesto para que le diera al bebé, asi que así lo hizo. Wuxian fingió no poner atención aunque observaba de reojo la interacción que sucedía. Jiang Cheng observó al pequeño que solo observaba silenciosamente. Su pequeña naricita se movió e intentó observar hacia atrás, y no le quedó más remedio a Jiang Chegn de voltear al pequeño para viera a Wei Ying, que al verse observado no tuvo más que interactuar con el pequeño también.

Los bebés era muy pequeños para interactuar más alla de simples soniditos, pero parecian saber perfectamente quien era su familia biológica. Jiang Cheng no dijo nada, estuvieron un rato ahí y se fueron posteriormente. Caminaban en silencio para salir de Cloud Recess e ir a Yummeng, apenas pasaron las puertas el de morado dijo seriamente -Si quieres traerlo con nosotros podemos hacer que te cedan los derechos del pequeño-

Wuxian tardó en procesarlo, no solo no se molesto por el asunto, pero inclusive le daba apoyo si su decisión era responsabilizarse sobre el pequeño. Era algo muy difícil, pero teniendo aquella pequeña en brazos, sabiendo cuanto la espero y sufrió por ella, sabía que no podía quitar aquel pequeño de ahí. -Confió que los Lan lo cuidaran bien, al fin y al cabo son sus padres. Además dudo que no me dejen verlo- dijo son un sonrisa.

\---

Los Lan habían sido bastante discretos sobre el embarazo de Wangji por esta razón, ahora que nació el pequeño sería inevitable que todos no notaran que no era tan parecido a ellos. Así que la respuesta sería que lo adoptaron para evitar cualquier problema de sangre, que era un niño nacido dentro los Lan y digno heredero de su herencia de cultivación.

Aún con esta "treta", las voces no tardaron en sonar cuando el pequeño cumplió 100 días, y todos vieron aquellos ojos, pero sobre todo la risa tan particular. ¿Pero quien se atrevería a decir algo al respecto?, si ellos habían aceptado ser sus padres no había opción además había algo en su rostro y comportamiento que parecía demasiado a los dos jades.

Aún así las comparaciones fueron grandes, ya que la celebración de 100 días de Sizhui y Mian Mian fueron juntas debido a la poca diferencia y que ambos por alguna razón nacieron en Gusu. Wuxian fue el que insistió para estar en las dos celebraciones, y nadie se opuso al respecto.

Sin importar que dijera el resto la felicidad embargó a las dos familias que veían un futuro radiante con sus pequeños, esperando que ellos fueran amigos también en algún futuro. Sabían que la felicidad y la prosperidad los llenaría muchos años más.


End file.
